


How to spoil your lover

by TiffanyF



Series: Look where you least expect to find love [6]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Horatio takes Mac out to dinner on their three-year anniversary and then has a night of slow romance planned once they get home. Set within the "Least Expect" universe. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Horatio looked down at the check list in front of him with a small smile. Ever since Calleigh had found out that he and his lover, Mac, were now living together she'd taken to leaving notes and suggestions on his desk where no one could find them and he had to admit he'd appreciated her help setting up the latest surprise for Mac. Now he had reservations for them at seven that night, their new suits were ready and hanging on the hook on the back of his door along with a new shirt for Mac. All he had to do was get home and let Mac know what was going on.

They'd been together for three years the next day and Horatio had tried like hell to fix the schedule so he was off for the day but it hadn't worked perfectly, he was technically on call if anything big happened. But Calleigh knew what was going on and Horatio had a feeling he'd get his day off if she had anything to say about it. 

"Hey Horatio," Calleigh called as she saw her boss in the hall.

"Calleigh?"

"Just so you know I had flowers sent to your home for both you and Mac," she said. "The card just said from a friend at the lab but I know you and I know Mac; you'd drive yourselves crazy trying to figure out who sent them and I don't want anything to spoil your evening."

"Thanks Calleigh." Horatio kissed her cheek. "I think everything is ready."

"Why Horatio you're as bad as a groom on his wedding day," she teased. "Just go home and get Mac; everything will be fine. He's going to love it."

"Thanks again for all your help, Cal," Horatio said. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Eric joined Calleigh and watched their friend walk off. "You didn't tell him about the chocolates," he said softly.

"Well I don't want to spoil all the surprises," Calleigh grinned.  
********************

"Mac?" Horatio called as he walked in the door. "Are you home?"

"In my office, love," Mac called back.

Horatio kicked off his shoes and made his way back to the room Mac had claimed as his office and study. "How'd it go today?" he asked.

"I got something written but I'm not sure how good it is," Mac replied. "What's that?"

"We're going out to dinner tonight," Horatio said. "Unless you have something planned already."

"No, a little bird told me not to plan anything for a couple of days," Mac said with a grin. "I think she was worried we'd get our plans crossed. So where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there," Horatio said. "But I would like for you to wear this." He unhooked the suit that had a shirt in with it and handed it to his lover. "I had these made for tonight; they took the measurements from one of your old suits that you brought down with you so I think everything will fit."

Mac's eyes darkened a little. "You think of everything don't you?"

"I tried but Calleigh helped," Horatio admitted. "Now go shower and change, Mac. We need to be there by seven."

The dark haired detective took the suit bag from his lover's hand and kissed him gently. "I can't wait."  
********************

If his lover hadn't gone to all the trouble to plan a special night out for them Mac would have dragged him upstairs and not let him out of bed for a couple of days after seeing Horatio standing at the bottom of the stairs in a new soft black suit and the shimmering ice blue shirt Mac had bought for him. His red hair was washed and perfect, so perfect that Mac just wanted to run his hands through it and mess it up a little. He loved it when Horatio worked a case outside on the beach or in a park because the wind would blow and mess up his red hair making him look like he'd just climbed out of their bed after a night of passion.

"You look good enough to eat, Mac," Horatio purred as he looked over the outfit he had picked out for his lover. The black suit was made of the same material his was, soft and fit perfectly; showing off Mac's shoulders and trim waist. The black silk shirt had silver threads running through it and brought out the gray in Mac's wonderful eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am," Mac said. "Although I'm still curious why you won't tell me exactly where we're going for dinner."

"I don't want you to worry about how much it costs," Horatio replied as they climbed into Mac's car. "I just want you to enjoy the night and let me spoil you rotten."

Mac grinned and leaned over for a kiss. "I can do that."

It was a quiet drive to The Forge restaurant, the lovers talking about cases and a possible renovation for their house. Mac paused just after he shut the car door and examined the restaurant closely. "I can see why you said not to worry about the price, Horatio," he finally said. "Have you eaten here before?"

"A time or two," Horatio grinned. "Come on, Mac."

They were greeted and shown to a secluded table where each man was handed a menu and left alone. "Okay, so what would you recommend then, Horatio?"

"They've revamped the menu a little since I was here and I see that my favorite meal has been taken off," Horatio sighed. "I would suggest we split a salad and dessert though."

"How much are you planning to eat tonight?" Mac laughed.

"Enough to give me the energy for my after dinner plans," Horatio replied with a slight purr in his voice.

Mac almost choked on his water. "I think I like the sound of that," he said. "Then I'd better order the full course as well, hmmm?"

"I would," Horatio said his blue eyes twinkling.

When the waiter came back Mac glanced over everything one last time before placing his order. "I'll have the soft shell crabs, we're going to split the simple salad, for my entrée I'll have the Chilean sea bass and I think we'll split the Forge Blacksmith Pie for dessert."

"Very good sir," the waiter said. "Lieutenant?"

"I'll start with the California artichokes, salad, for my entrée I'd like the Mahogany Chicken and I think a bottle of Fume Blanc Grgich – Hills," Horatio replied. "Thank you."

"I'll return shortly," the waiter said taking their menus.

Mac looked across the table at his lover. "So can you believe it's been three years already, H?" he asked softly.

"I can't," Horatio replied. "The moment I met you it seemed like I had known you forever and each day just adds to that feeling. I scheduled myself to be on call tomorrow but, as Calleigh knows what's going on, I think I may actually have a day off."

"How much of this was her idea?" Mac asked.

"Going out to dinner," Horatio said. "I was going to order in or steal you away to another city but she decided that there were plenty of restaurants here for us to choose from and there was no need to leave and draw so much attention to the fact that we're together."

"Well, now I know what to get you for Christmas," Mac laughed. "But she's right, this is nice."

Horatio paused while the waiter brought out the wine and poured it for them. "It is and I think we'll have to send her some flowers or something to say thanks for helping to plan all of this." He picked up his wine glass and tilted it slightly towards Mac. "You know how much I love you," he whispered. "Forever, Mac."

"Forever, Horatio," Mac whispered in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know if I'll be able to move any time soon," Mac groaned as he leaned back in his chair. "This was wonderful, Horatio; thank you."

"You're welcome," Horatio replied. "Do I need to carry you home?"

"You might," Mac said. "So what else do you have planned for us tonight?"

Horatio grinned. "Do you trust me, Mac?" he asked.

"I do, with my heart and life," Mac said giving their usual reply.

"Then come on." Horatio made sure his credit card was back inside his wallet and stood, holding out a hand to help his lover to his feet. "I wouldn't have thought fish would be heavier than chicken on the stomach."

"I think I ate more of the dessert than you did," Mac said with a smile. "Just promise me you'll drive slowly."

"I promise," Horatio whispered causing a shiver to run down Mac's spine.

"The beach?" Mac asked a few minutes later when he recognize the direction they were driving. "More specifically, our beach?"

"I know I don't have the Hummer but we should be able to be alone if we're walking for a little while," Horatio said. "I just want to be able to stand and watch the ocean with you."

"Romantic sap," Mac said.

"You love it," Horatio countered as he pulled into the parking lot. "It's a warm night, why don't we leave our jackets here?"

Mac slipped out of his and turned at the small gasp from his lover. "What's wrong, H?"

"The silver in your shirt caught the moonlight just right," Horatio replied. He pulled his lover in against him. "And it looked like you were glowing for a minute." Horatio lowered his head a little and claimed Mac's mouth with his own, his lips and tongue teasing against his lover's mouth until it opened to him with a soft moan. Mac ran his hands down Horatio's back and pulled him in closer as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

"Love you Mac," Horatio whispered as he peppered kisses along Mac's jaw. "Love you so much."

Mac moved his head more encouraging Horatio to move onto his neck, which his lover did with a purr. "I love you too, Horatio," he managed to say. "I thought we were going to walk on the beach."

"We will," Horatio replied. "In a bit." He kissed back up Mac's neck and took his mouth again, this time grinding their hips together in a move that Mac returned with an equal pressure. The lovers lost track of time as they became more and more involved in each other, the tension building with each thrust and move of their hips.

"I think there's a blanket in the back," Horatio said. "Why don't we go on down to the beach and get comfortable; there's less chance we'll be seen."

"You do kind of stand out," Mac teased finally able to run his hands through Horatio's red hair. "I think everyone in the city knows about you and this fiery red hair. I'm always surprised you don't have a temper to match."

Horatio reached between them and squeezed his lover's erection gently. "What I lack in temper I make up for in passion, Mac," he said. "Shall we?"

"I'll get the blanket." He paused. "H, you're going to have to let me go for this to work." Mac grinned as his lover blinked a few times and actually had to think about which arms and legs were his to get them moving. "I know I'm good, Horatio, but I'm not that good."

"Yes you are," Horatio said. "And I'll prove it to you once we're down on the beach."

Both men knew there was a pier on the beach that was isolated and a place they could go up into and be hidden from the world. It was one of their favorite spots to come when they wanted to be alone after dinner or if there was a hard case and Horatio was feeling the pull to the sea. It was something Mac could understand; back in New York he'd used Ground Zero the same way. A quiet, peaceful place where you could just think and let the negative emotions flow out of you and into something else. 

Mac spread out the blanket on the sand and sat down. "You planning to join me?" he asked, his voice low.

"I'm just trying to figure out how this will work," Horatio said. "I want to feel you in me and I want to be in you but I don't think we can manage both here."

"Why don't you take me here and I'll return the favor once we're home and in bed," Mac said. He reached up and pulled his lover down onto the blanket next to him. "I've always wanted to do this, Horatio."

Horatio leaned in and kissed Mac, tongue sneaking into his mouth, and lay back taking his lover with him. He moaned deep in his throat as Mac's weight landed on his chest and pushed him down into the sand. Horatio bent his legs and spread them apart so Mac was able to settle between them and was captured when Horatio wrapped his legs around his waist.

"I'm too close, H," Mac whispered. "I need you now."

"Shhh," Horatio murmured. He reached between them and slowly undid Mac's new shirt. "You'll be okay, take a deep breath and focus on me. I want you to last until I'm buried in you."

Mac shifted around and pushed Horatio's legs down to the blanket and straddled his hips. "That's better," he said as he started to undo his lover's shirt as well. He pushed the shiny material to the side and ran his hands along Horatio's chest. Horatio moaned and his hands faltered a little.

"If you want me to take you, Mac, you'd better stop that," he panted. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," Mac said. "I'm curious though, have you had lube in your pocket all evening?"

"Of course," Horatio said. "It's nice and warm now." His eyes twinkled as he unzipped Mac's pants. "Why don't you get out of those and lie down for me, love?"

"I can't believe you," Mac laughed as he shifted off his lover. He toed off his shoes and quickly stripped out of his clothes. "Well, actually yes I can. But what would you have done if it fell out in the restaurant?"

Horatio laughed. "It wouldn't have," he said. "I specified deep pockets for my suit pants. I just wasn't sure if you'd want to make love here or not."

"Anywhere," Mac said. He settled back to watch his lover finish stripping out of his suit. "Make sure we don't get our clothes mixed up, H."

"Good point." Horatio put his suit pants and shirt on the opposite side of the blanket from where Mac left his and settled between his lover's spread legs. "Hey there," he said leaning in to kiss Mac.

"Hey," Mac murmured against Horatio's lips, the word turning into a moan as he felt two slick fingers slide into him. "H, feels good."

"Nice and slow," Horatio said as he worked to stretch his lover. He added more lube and pushed three fingers in. Horatio knew his lover would be tight as it had been a while since he'd been taken. "How you doing Mac?" he asked pressing a kiss to Mac's knee.

"Ready to feel you in me," Mac groaned. "Please, H? I'm ready for you."

"Okay, Mac," Horatio replied. He spread the lube over his erection and moved into place. Both men moaned as Horatio slid home slowly. "You feel so good, Mac."

Mac reached up and tangled his hands in Horatio's hair again. "I feel complete," he said. "Move, Horatio."

"Pushy," Horatio teased as he pulled back and thrust forward again, setting his rhythm to match the sound of the waves breaking on the beach. "Love you so much, Mac."

"I love you too, Horatio." Mac pulled his lover down for a kiss, their tongues dancing together as Horatio's rhythm and thrusts slowly grew faster and more urgent, the need to feel his lover explode and tighten around him driving them both to completion.

"So hot, H," Mac moaned as he kissed his lover again. 

Horatio lifted his head from Mac's shoulder. "The only problem to this is we're going to have to move," he groaned. "I could just fall asleep right here, still buried in you."

"We have all day tomorrow too, love," Mac reminded his lover. "How warm do you think the ocean is?"

"Warm enough to clean up in," Horatio replied. "Come on, let's wash and go home. I still want to feel you explode in me."


	3. Chapter 3

Mac drove them home, speeding a little but it was late and night and they hadn't seen any cops around. He just wanted to get his lover home and into their bed and drive him crazy. Mac wasn't sure what it was about Horatio that give him such energy but he wasn't going to complain.

"Inside and strip," Mac said when he pulled into their drive way. "And on the bed on your back, love."

"I love it when you go commanding on me," Horatio purred as he looked at his lover through his eyelashes. "Are you going to get out the scarves too?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Mac said as he adjusted his pants. "Right now I just want to feel you wrapped around me."

Horatio smirked and made his way to the house. He knew the effect his had on his lover because it was more or less the same one that Mac had on him. He carefully draped his new suit over a chair and walked quickly to their bedroom, leaving his shirt on the floor along with his boxers. By the time Mac made it to the room, also stripped, Horatio was in the middle of their bed on his back, arms stretched up above his head and his legs spread in invitation. "Is this what you wanted, Mac?" he asked softly.

"Perfect," Mac said. He pulled out the lube and quickly slicked two fingers. "You're always ready for me, aren't you H?"

"Anytime, Mac, and anywhere too," Horatio replied watching as his lover slicked his erection.

Mac moaned and pushed home, stilling as he felt Horatio's muscles clamp down on him. "Damn it, H; don't do that," he gasped. He swallowed a few times before pulling back and thrusting forward, his rhythm harder and faster than Horatio's had been on the beach.

Horatio pushed back against him, his head pressed into the pillow, neck arched slightly. Mac grinned and leaned down to nip at his lover's tense neck and licked some of the salt off. "Love how you taste, H," he murmured. "Oops, no you don't." Mac caught Horatio's hand in his own and pressed both of them back into the pillow by his lover's head. "No touching yourself."

"Mac, please," Horatio moaned. He pushed up against his lover trying for some friction on his aching cock.

The dark haired man grinned and stopped, pulling a cry from his lover. "Shh, hang on H." Mac pulled out and shifted around. "Come here, Horatio." He sat back and helped his lover move into position, the new angle pushing Mac further into Horatio. "That's it, love you."

"Mac," Horatio sobbed as he worked himself on his lover's cock. He felt ready to explode but was missing the last bit of sensation that would take him over the edge and the sweet tension was killing him. "Mac, I need to come. Please."

"I know what you need," Mac whispered. He leaned in and bit down on Horatio's neck where it met his shoulder. Horatio cried out as his climax hit him; the clamping muscles pulled Mac over the edge as well.

"Stay in me?" Horatio murmured.

Mac slowly lowered Horatio down onto the bed being careful to stay with him so they ended up still connected and curled up together. "This was probably the best anniversary of my life, Horatio," Mac said. He kissed his lover's shoulder where the bite was darkening. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mac," Horatio said already half asleep.


End file.
